


A Garden and an Archangel

by Spookykat, usakousagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Based on a dream I had, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Softie, Humor, I've never done this before, It was a good dream, Jazz - Freeform, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protective Gabriel, Reader-Insert, Rose Garden, Sexy Gabriel, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel, Witness Protection, dream dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookykat/pseuds/Spookykat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakousagi/pseuds/usakousagi
Summary: You're in a bar and some creep tries to hurt you, Gabriel and Cas save the day. Gabriel explains what is happening and that you are going into archangel-witness-protection for the next month. Alone. With him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy. The garden mentioned is here: http://www.eugene-or.gov/facilities/Facility/Details/124 you can actually take a video tour of the garden so you can see where Gabriel takes you. I will credit the song and include a link to listen to it at the notes at the end. If I put it at the beginning it will cause some spoilers. SpookyKat was awesome and beta-read this for me and helped me edit.  
> Warnings: Character has an anxiety attack, but is helped through it. There is some mild swearing. There is some detailed smut.

You felt like you had been telling this slime-bag next to you at the bar to shove off for hours now as you tried to look over casually at the table with the hottie you really wanted to talk to. He was sitting across from some guy in a trench coat and every time he looked down that silky blond hair fell into his face. You were just starting to drool when the asshole next to you broke you out of your fantasy with another plea, “Come on baby, just take the drink and I’ll leave you alone.”

Turning back to him, you finally agree if he swears to leave you alone and never come back. You take one sip and realize immediately you have made a mistake. As your vision faded, you could have sworn you saw Mr. Handsome, whose appearance you had been attempting to burn into your brain for future fantasies, suddenly appear in front of you with a sound like wings and catch you as you begin your descent from the bar stool, then everything goes black.

You wake up to Mr. Handsome leaning over you with his hand on your face and you start as you realized you are no longer at the bar, but in a bed at what appears to be a charge-by-the-hour hotel room. Your eyes widen in fear as you look around and try to figure out where the hell you are and what is happening.

Mr. Handsome began to speak,

 “Calm down sweetheart, I’ll explain everything in a minute as soon as Castiel gets back from interrogating that dick that drugged you at the bar.”

His voice calmed you for some reason. It’s clear, but somehow has a huskiness to it that makes your heart skip a beat as your skin gets a little warmer than it probably should, given the situation you are in. “Wh-where am I?” you stuttered.

“In a hotel in the next town over. I flew us here to make sure that you were safe,” he replies. He says this the same way most people might say “I’ll pull the car around,” or something equally mundane.   

Your brain froze.

 _What_ did he just say?

Did he say he _flew_ you?

You apparently manage to convey this into some sort of facial expression, because he is answering you. “Yes, we flew, I’m the archangel Gabriel. I’ve been watching over you for about a month now waiting for them to make their move, and tonight they did.”

You wake up to Gabriel, _That_ Gabriel.  The one from the Christmas play you were in when you were five, sitting on the bed next to you again.  This time he is softly humming a song you don’t recognize while brushing his fingers through your hair. It sounds jazzy and sweet.

As you open your eyes he murmurs, “Are you okay? I know it’s a lot to take in, I don’t blame you for fainting like that.”

You take a shaky breath and nod.  Suddenly, you hear that sound again, the wings, and the man in the trench coat is suddenly standing at the foot of the bed speaking.

“The celestial bodies will align next month on the full moon,” he explains, again as if it were the most logical thing in the world.  “They plan to take her to the cemetery in Salem, Massachusetts to do the binding ceremony there.”

 You’re a little proud of yourself that you don’t faint again, but the edges of your vision do get a little spotty as you take in what the man, who must be Castiel, said.

 “Wait, her... is that me? Am I the her?  A binding what? What does that mean?”

The questions seem to tumble out of your mouth all at once as you look back and forth between Gabriel and Castiel trying to get your mind around the new realities you are being confronted with. Gabriel looks at Castiel, and Castiel nods as he disappears with that rush of wings that is beginning to sound familiar.

 “We need to talk,” Gabriel says. “But not here, somewhere a little cleaner, perhaps.” He places his hand on your forehead and suddenly you are outside.

As you look around, you realize you are in a garden. When you look up the stars take your breath away. His voice catches your attention, “This is the Owen Rose Garden in Eugene, Oregon. I like to come here when I need to be alone.”

 “It’s beautiful,” you manage as you step into the gazebo Gabriel had thankfully landed you next to. You have a feeling you may need to sit down for this conversation.

“There’s really no easy way to tell you this, so I am just going to dive in,” Gabriel begins, “You are the last living descendant of the goddess Hecate. The goddess of magic, crossroads, moon, ghosts, witchcraft, and necromancy or the undead.”

            You stared at him in disbelief. As he meets your eyes, he continues his explanation.

           “Next month on the full moon certain celestial bodies will align for the first time since Hecate’s downfall. This only occurs once a millennium, which makes the event particularly powerful. Right now, there is a war waging in Hell and both sides are looking for something to put them over the edge. That something is you. Crowley, the king of hell, discovered an old spell allowing him to bind you to his will while simultaneously imbibing you with the powers of Hecate. We cannot let this happen. If Crowley gains this power it will not just enable him to win Hell, he could empty Heaven of the souls there. When Castiel and I discovered this plot, we searched you out hoping that Crowley would give up. As proven tonight, he has not. My job now is to keep you safe for the next month until the full moon has passed and the threat is gone.”

 Silence falls over the garden. Your breathing speeds up as you suddenly aren’t getting any oxygen. Your chest tightens and you struggle to take a breath that reaches your lungs. Suddenly, Gabriel is in front of you kneeling with his hands on your arms.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” he says gently.  Usually that kind of statement did nothing to calm you down while you were in that state, but from him, it actually made it better.  “You’re having a panic attack. I need you to calm down and take deep breaths.”

He takes your head in his hands and places his forehead on yours and begins humming that song you don’t quite recognize again. As he hums, your anxiety seems to slowly slip away. Each breath that mingles with his feels like it finally reaches your lungs. You finally relax and he slips his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. You lose track of how long you sit like this, with his arms around you. You have no idea why it feels so right, so safe and like home in his arms, but it does.

When he finally pulls back, he places his fingers to your forehead again, and with a rush of wings you are in a hotel suite overlooking a lake and he is telling you he will be in the next room as you get some rest. You change into the nightshirt that he somehow manifests out of thin air and crawl into bed thinking you will never sleep again. The last thing you see as you close your eyes is Gabriel placing his fingers on your forehead again.

The sun is peeking around the curtain as you wake, almost framing Gabriel as he sits at the small breakfast table in front of the window when you open your eyes several hours later. You giggle a little as you realize it looks like a halo behind him since he is sitting by the edge of the curtain.

“Good morning, I’m glad to see you are in a better mood.” Gabriel says with a smile.

You sit up and stretch as you answer, “Yeah, well I might be a little hysterical. Also, is that cake? Isn’t it breakfast time? How long did I sleep?”

Now Gabriel is the one laughing, “I see you got your energy back. It’s a little after 9am, and cake is a perfectly acceptable breakfast.”

“Yeah well, maybe for archangels who don’t have to worry about getting diabetes. Any chance we could get some eggs, bacon, hash browns, something along those lines?”

You blink as Gabriel waves his hand and suddenly a plate appears at the table with your favorite breakfast. For a moment, you wonder how he knew what you liked, until you remember that he had been watching you for a month. Apparently, he was paying attention. As you walk over to join him for breakfast you take a moment to really appreciate what you have woken up to. Your eyes roam over this beautiful _archangel_ and take in everything from that blonde hair your fingers itch to touch, to those eyes which are an amazing color you can’t quite decide on, next is the stubble that seems to stay at the perfect length to run your fingernails across, down to where the top few buttons of his shirt are undone showing a v of his chest, over to his arms that you now know how they feel wrapped around you. You stop yourself there as your breathing is beginning to get a little ragged, and you highly doubt that Gabriel will believe any reason you could think of to explain that particular reaction. As you sit across him you stare into your plate instead and begin to eat.

“So, how is this protection thing going to work?” You ask.

“Well, it’s pretty simple,” Gabriel replies, “we will move around from place to place as often as necessary for the next month, but basically it’s just you, me, and various hotel rooms while my baby bro throws Crowley off the trail.”

You begin coughing as you choke on your food. You grab your throat as he places his fingers to your forehead again, and your throat is magically clear.

“I’m sorry, do you mean I’m going to be alone with you in a hotel room for a month?” You ask as your eyes meet his, which look concerned.

He looks a little hurt as he responds, “Well, yes. Is that a problem?”

You swear your voice has gone up two octaves as you squeak out, “No, no not at all… Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.”

You practically run to the bathroom and barely manage to close the door before sinking onto the floor. A month. Alone. With Gabriel. In a hotel room. It’s like your favorite fantasy and worst nightmare all rolled up into one. There’s no way you are going to hide your attraction to him for that long, and there’s no way an archangel has any interest in a human. You feel yourself start to panic as your breathing gets shallow… Calm… you need to calm down or he will figure out something is wrong. You close your eyes and try to do the breathing exercises your doctor recommended, but suddenly all you can picture is the gazebo in the rose garden. You hear Gabriel humming that song you can’t identify, you can almost feel his arms around you. Your breathing slows and your heart stops racing. You can do this. He is obviously open to a friendship with you, and that should be sufficient. You will just have to keep your libido in check.

You step out of the bathroom and tell a small white lie, “I’m sorry, everything that is happening just hit me all at once and I had to calm down.”

Gabriel nods as though he understands, although his eyes still look concerned. “You know I’m here for you. I feel as though I have gotten to know you while I watched over you, and I do care about you. For now, why don’t we watch something on TV? Maybe _Doctor Who_?”

You laugh, “I can get on board with that.”

Gabriel directs you to the other room and you both sit on the coach as he turns on the TV and puts on the first episode with Christopher Eccleston as the doctor. You spend the day like this, very aware of the warmth radiating from the left side of the couch. It’s like you can feel the outline of Gabriel burned into your side, and for some reason, underneath everything in your mind, the song he hummed keeps playing. At some point Castiel pops in and gives you an update, saying you should be able to stay there for a couple more days before you have to move. That Crowley thinks you are with someone named Sam and Dean at some place he calls “the bunker.” Eventually your eyes begin to feel heavy and your head slides down onto Gabriel’s shoulder. He chuckles and suddenly you’re in bed tucked in tightly as you drift off to sleep to the sound of Gabriel humming.

The next few days pass like this, when suddenly on the 4th day Gabriel is pacing when you wake up.

“After you get dressed we are going to move to another hotel,” he says.

“Did something happen?” You ask, you had gotten comfortable with your new routine.

“No, but it’s making me nervous that we’ve been here this long,” he replies.

After you get up and change, Gabriel places his fingers to your forehead again and suddenly you are in what seems to be a cottage. You walk over to the window and discover you are looking out at a snow-covered mountain. You gasp at the beauty surrounding you, and laugh at the thought that you are in a Thomas Kinkade painting complete with a family of deer off in the distance.

“I thought we were going to another hotel,” you say as you turn to look at Gabriel.

Gabriel smiles and says, “I thought I would change it up a little. We can still watch _Doctor Who_ , but now we can do it by a fire.”

 “Or… we could go sledding,” you giggle as you look back over at the window.

It never ceases to amaze you the ease and speed with which Gabriel manifests things. No sooner where the words out of your mouth, than you were dressed in full snow gear and he was holding two sleds. For some reason though, he was still wearing those same pants, shirt, and jacket. As you raised your eyebrows he answered your unspoken question.

“Archangels don’t get cold.”

Right… not human… hence the magical threads you were wearing. You shrug and head to the door humming that tune you’ve heard Gabriel hum every night since you’ve met him. He starts a little, but shakes his head with a smile and escorts you out to a snow covered hill you swear wasn’t there before. You run up the hill and sled down first, enjoying the cold rush of air and the snow flying up from the path you’re creating. When you skid to a stop you turn to march back up the hill, but become frozen when you see Gabriel coming down after you on his sled. His head is thrown back in laughter and his hair is being blown back by the wind revealing the sexiest dimples you think you’ve ever seen. When he skids to a stop at your feet and looks up at you with that sexy grin you stop breathing as your legs begin to quiver.

“Did you realize how far back up the hill it was?” He asks as he laughs.

Trying to play off your reaction you answer, “Yes, now fly us back up to the top!”

Sledding is much more fun with an archangel to fly you back to the top of the hill, you decide as Gabriel complies. After several hours he declares he has gone far too long without any kind of candy and you go back to the house. That night as Gabriel is watching _Doctor Who_ you are sneaking peeks at him, or at least you think you are. After 2 episodes of this Gabriel turns to you and says,

“You know I’m an archangel, right? I can sense every time you look over at me. Is there something on my face?”

You decide to take a chance. Your heart feels like it is going to beat out of your chest as you look down at your hands, “Actually, umm… I was thinking… well… wondering… I mean… What would you do if I kissed you?”

After several seconds of silence you look up to meet his eyes which are suddenly 100% focused on your lips. You decide this must be a good sign and you begin to lean over and gently place your hand on the side of Gabriel’s face. As you lean in you hesitate a breath away from his lips… unsure if you should… if he wants to… All hesitation is washed away as Gabriel wraps his arms around you and pulls you in. Your lips touch softly, then your hands are finally in his hair and you are kissing urgently now. You revel in the feel of his hair, which is even softer than you imagined. As his tongue touches yours you have the thought that you just might have a sweet tooth after all, and chuckle a little at the cheesy direction your thoughts have taken before Gabriel’s hands slide down your back and you suddenly have no thoughts at all. With a rush of wings suddenly you are in the bed in what you assume must be the bedroom of the cottage and you are straddling Gabriel. Before you can feel any embarrassment over your new position he rolls his hips up into your groin and you feel how much yes he definitely wants this. His hands are on the small of your back tugging on the bottom of your shirt as if asking permission. You stop kissing long enough to pull your shirt over your head before you lower your head and start kissing down the line of his jaw to his neck. As you reach the curve of where his neck meets his shoulder he lets out a moan and flips you on your back and suddenly he is over you and pulling his shirt off. He kisses down your neck to your chest where your breasts swell over the cups of your bra as you enjoy this new access to roam your hands over his back, feeling his muscles flex each time he rolls his hips into you. He presses his mouth to yours again and your breath hitches as the bared skin of his chest touches yours. You push up against him and sit up enough to take your bra off to get rid of the last barrier between your chest and his. He looks down at you with hunger in his eyes,

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes.

You reach down to his pants and try to tug them down, but can’t quite get them off in this position. You look up at him and ask,

“Any chance I could get some help? This would be way easier if neither of us had pants on.”

Gabriel looked into your eyes and asked, “Are you sure? Because I can make the rest of these clothes disappear, but only if you’re sure.”

“Yes.”

With that word, suddenly both of your pants and underwear disappear and you could feel his stiff erection sliding against you. You pull his mouth back to yours as he presses against your entrance pushing inside of you. You aren’t a virgin, but it has been awhile since your last boyfriend so there is some resistance. Gabriel pushes forward slowly until he is fully inside you. You throw your head back and groan at the feeling of fullness. He locks his mouth around your nipple as he begins to move inside of you. You can feel him hit every nerve ending as he pushes and pulls in and out. His mouth moves back up your chest to your neck and then your mouth as his hand moves between you and his fingers find your clitoris. You hear his moans as you gasp and cry out, and somehow you think you hear him humming that song inside your head. With one last thrust he cries out your name as he cums with his fingers still circling your clitoris, you follow him with your own orgasm as his warmth fills you screaming out, “Gabriel!!”

As your senses slowly returned to you, you realized what just happened. Gabriel is inside of you. Your Gabriel. With that blonde hair falling in curtains around his face, looking at you with an expression you can’t interpret. He places little soft kisses on your lips with a sigh and begins to move away.

“Wait!” You find yourself almost shouting, “don’t go.”

He smiles that cocky smile that you love, “I was just going to get you some water, I thought your throat must be sore from all that screaming.”

Your cheeks burn with the blush that rises from that comment and nod. He slides out of you and you groan at the feeling of loss, causing a chuckle from Gabriel as he moves over next to you and a glass of water appears in his hand.

“The benefit of being an archangel, I don’t have to actually go anywhere,” he says.

You take a few sips and place the glass on the side table. You look over at him, “I need to take a shower, but will you stay with me while I fall asleep tonight?”

He suddenly looks a little guilty and won’t quite meet your eyes as he mutters, “actually I never leave the room when you sleep.”

It’s your turn to smile as you raise his chin with your hand so he looks at you, “good, but this time will you cuddle me?”

“Yes.”

You’re really beginning to like that word. Suddenly struck with inspiration, you turn and grab Gabriel’s hand and drag him to the shower with you.

In the shower, you marvel over Gabriel’s body. Here, you can observe every bit of him and plan to take advantage of the situation. As he places his hands on your hips, you run your fingertips down his arms tracing the lines of muscles down and back up to his shoulders. You follow the lines from his shoulder down to his chest, flittering over his stomach over to his hips when you notice his very large erection and look back up to his face in surprise.

He smiles as he points at himself, “Archangel. As in not bound by human limitations. Also, currently being touched by a very sexy woman. Mind if I return the favor?”

You just nod as his hands begin to roam. They were already on your hips, so he glides them up your sides brushing the sides of your breasts before fully taking them in his hands and bending down to tease first one nipple and then the other. He then slides his hands back down past your hips to your ass and pulls you against him as he squeezes and brings your mouth to his for a kiss that has his tongue mingling with his as you marvel again at how sweet he tastes and how he almost tastes like your favorite candy… Suddenly, he turns you around and pulls your back to his chest with his hands on your hips. Your heart feels like it is going to beat out of your chest as he puts his mouth to your ear and whispers,

“bend over a little and put your hands on the wall.”

As you bend over his erection slips into your entrance and he fills you in one stroke. You groan as he begins to move inside of you. You’re still sensitive from your last orgasm so every stroke feels like lightning rushing through you. You find yourself groaning out Gabriel’s name with each stroke until his speeds picks up, destroying your ability to speak. As the pressure builds into an orgasm you notice that again the song Gabriel hums is playing in your head. It reaches the end right as you go over the edge into a full-blown orgasm. Gabriel thrusts one last time and groans your name as he cums inside of you for the second time that night. He slips out of you as you stand and turn pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Perhaps I should finish my shower alone so I actually get clean,” you say with a smile.

“Fair enough, I will leave clothes for you hanging on the towel rack so you can get some sleep when you come to bed,” he responds with a smile.

After you shower, dry, and dress you head out to find Gabriel lying in your bed reading and wearing pajama bottoms but no shirt. He places the book on the bedside table and gets under the covers inviting you to join him. You climb into the bed and curl up into his chest. You drift asleep as he hums that song that has become your new favorite, even though you still don’t know what it is.

As you gradually awaken you reach three realizations. First, that you are covering Gabriel with your body. Second, archangels don’t sleep so whatever embarrassing things you did during the night he was awake for. Third, you have to pee. As you open your eyes and look up from where you have apparently drooled all over Gabriel’s chest to meet his eyes, you find him grinning that cocky little grin of his. Smartass that he is, the first thing that he says to you isn’t good morning, or how did you sleep- because after all he knows how you slept- it’s,

“I was thinking about getting a pool put in on my chest, thanks for saving me the hassle of calling a contractor.”

You smack his chest as you mumble, “smartass,” and begin disentangling yourself so you can go pee when suddenly you hear that now very familiar rush of wings followed by a,

“Hello Gab… Oof… Why did you throw a pillow at me?” from Castiel, who is now standing at the end of the bed.

“Why do you think I threw a pillow at you, baby bro? Have you ever heard of knocking?” Gabriel asks him.

“You know, Dean asks me that question at least once a week, I thought it was a human thing,” Castiel says with confusion.

As you are now laughing hysterically you really need to pee at this point and you run off yelling behind you, “I’ll be right back!”

In your rush to get back and hear what Castiel has to say you are still drying your hands as you come around the corner and you hear what sounds like arguing which immediately stops as you approach the room. Damn angels and their super-hearing make it impossible to eavesdrop.

“So, what’s the latest Cas?” you ask as you plop onto the bed, making it bounce a little.

Castiel looks at you with a serious expression as he says, “Sam and Dean had to leave the bunker for a hunt, and Crowley has realized you are not with them. He has a witch attempting to do a tracking spell now, but thankfully your goddess lineage prevents that since you are literally descended from the goddess of witchcraft. Still, to be on the safe side I think you should put warding up anywhere you stay, and move more frequently. I also think that we should rotate protection detail. Gabriel being the most powerful obviously, he will still stay with you around the clock, but we should have two people with you at all times in case you have to make a getaway.”

You look at Gabriel as Castiel makes his last announcement. You haven’t had a chance to discuss what, if anything, last night meant to him yet, and now you were going to have a babysitter? You knew what it meant to you, but what if archangels don’t love like humans do? What if when the full moon comes he leaves and you never see him again? You realize it has been silent and both angels have been staring at you waiting for a response while you were having your mental meltdown.

“Umm… I’m sorry, it’s just a lot to take in. Is that necessary? I mean Gabriel can fly me away if someone found us, can’t he? Wouldn’t another person just complicate things?” You ask, hoping that they will take the human who has no battle experience whatsoever’s advice by some miracle.

To your surprise, Gabriel is the one that answers you, “We may need someone to create a distraction while I get you to safety, I understand your hesitance, but we have to do anything we can to keep you safe.”

“I will take first shift, I will be in the living room,” Castiel says.

He leaves, closing the door behind him giving you what little privacy you can have with another angel in the house. You turn to Gabriel and have no idea what to say. Finally, you ask,

“What were you two arguing about when I was in the bathroom?”

He looks like he doesn’t want to answer you, but he does, “Castiel asked why he should have knocked, and when I told him he wasn’t very happy with me. He was worried that I could be careless and create a Nephilim- a half-angel baby without your consent, I told him that as an archangel I am powerful enough to prevent that from happening unless I want to, and as I do not foresee us having a relationship after the full moon, it is not a concern that he needs to have.”

Your heart dropped. There was your answer. What happened clearly did not mean the same thing to him as it did to you. You try to keep your feelings from your face as you tell him that you are going to take a shower. He nods as you walk away. You manage to get in the shower with the water running over you before the tears come. You sink to the shower floor and hug your knees to your chest and cry as silently as you can. You don’t know when it happened, it may have even been that moment when he brought you out of your panic attack in the garden, something no one else has ever managed to do, but at some point you fell in love with an archangel. As the tears quiet, you reach a decision. Love is rare, you have seen people struggle to find it all your life, so while this may be temporary, you may only have 3 more weeks with him, you are going to enjoy every minute that you can and save your tears for when he is gone.

You walk out to the living room to find Gabriel trying to explain _Doctor Who_ to Castiel. It doesn’t seem to be going well.

“But if his name is not ‘Doctor Who’ then why is the show called that? Why don’t they just call it ‘The Doctor’?” you hear Castiel ask.

Gabriel sighs, “Cas, that doesn’t matter. It’s a TV show. It’s awesome, just enjoy it.”

As you walk in you realize that none of the places you’ve stayed have had anything other than a single couch to sit on in the living room, and since the cottage is no different you walk in and plop yourself into Gabriel’s lap.

“What’d I miss?”

Gabriel looks a little surprised, like he thought after he told you your relationship was temporary it would end there, but he doesn’t comment. Instead, he tells you that they waited for you to start and begins the show. That night instead of going to bed in the cottage you all fly to a hotel overlooking the beach, and you’ve got to admit life on the run with an archangel has some great views- and not just the gorgeous blonde in your bed.

The next morning you meet Sam. Sam is human like you, so he sits down for breakfast with you, although his breakfast sure does look a lot healthier than yours. Curiosity gets the better of you and you ask,

“So how did you meet Gabriel?”

“Well… funny story…” He laughs as Gabriel begins to look nervous, “When we met him he was pretending to be Loki, the trickster god. He had a thing for hunting down people that were jerks and giving them their ‘just desserts.’ Like this one time he made this frat guy who was known for hazing newbies get abducted by and slow dance with aliens.”

At this point you can’t breathe because you are laughing so hard, “Aliens? Oh my god, that’s hilarious!”

“Of course, there was also that time that he killed Dean over and over again in my own personal _Groundhog Day_ from Hell,” Sam adds.

“Wait, what?” You ask.

Gabriel chimes in, “I was just trying to get you to accept his fate and prevent the apocalypse, albeit it, maybe I could have gone a different route as it certainly didn’t work.”

“The apocalypse?” you almost yell.

 Was this why there was fighting in hell? Is the world ending?

Gabriel quickly answers in a soothing voice, “Don’t worry sweetheart, it came and went. That’s all over, now. As a matter of fact, I died in one of those fights, Chuck rebuilt me after he made up with Auntie Amara.”

You are becoming more confused by the minute.

“Don’t worry,” Sam says, “I’ll get you the books. Chuck wrote them as an addition to the Bible, but I am working on making copies that have edited out all the detailed sex scenes Dean and I were in that he seemed to think were necessary to the story so our mom can read them. I will tell you that Chuck is God, but he prefers to be called Chuck, and that Amara is his sister.”

For some reason in your new view of the world this all makes sense, so you nod and thank him. After you finish eating your food, which is now cold, you all head into the living room for more _Doctor Who_. Thank Chuck there’s so many episodes. Sam raises his eyebrow when you sit in Gabriel’s lap again, but, being the intelligent man he is, he doesn’t say anything. Halfway through the day you decide since you’re at the beach you want to go swimming. Gabriel has the decency to look apologetic as he explains,

“As long as Crowley is searching for you, staying inside is our best option for keeping you safe. The only reason we even have a room with a window is because I have warding over it which makes it one-way.”

You’re disappointed, but don’t argue with him. That night, as you curl up into Gabriel’s chest you tell him,

“I do wish we could go back to that rose garden, it’s a shame to think I may never see it again.”

“Maybe I can make that happen, now go to sleep sweetheart,” he says with a soft smile and he begins to hum.

Your eyes close and you drift off to sleep, a familiar dream begins, but suddenly you’re back in the rose gardens and Gabriel is grinning at you.

“One of the benefits to being an archangel, is that I can dream drop,” he tells you, “I can take you anywhere I’ve been, and we can do almost anything I can imagine. For now, I would like to take you on a proper tour of the gardens.”

One day you will not be surprised at your angel’s abilities anymore. You stop that thought before it can get too far though, because a burst of pain shoots through you as you remember that one day soon he won’t be around to surprise you. Instead you push that away, and focus on the amazing, handsome angel in front of you as he links his hand in yours and begins to show you around.

This becomes a routine for the two of you, during the day you hang out with whoever has come to babysit you for the day in whatever hotel or house you are in that day. You joke around with Dean who declares,

“No chick flick moments!” every time you sit on Gabriel’s lap.

You watch rom-coms and eat pizza with Jody, even though Gabriel insists he doesn’t watch rom-coms. Donna tells you all about how her diet of adding salt to her desserts saved the day, and you laugh together at the look on Gabriel’s face at the thought of only one bite of cake. At night Gabriel hums you to sleep, then joins you in the rose garden where you talk about anything and everything, getting to know each other. Before you know it, the full moon has passed, and goodbye is looming over you. You stayed an extra week after the full moon, Gabriel wasn’t taking any chances with your safety. The last few days have been especially bittersweet. Each day, the people you now consider your friends look at you with sadness in their eyes, and at night you make love until you can’t keep your eyes open with the goal of taking as many memories with you as you can. That’s one thing that Gabriel can’t take away from you, at least he hasn’t mentioned it. He may leave your life, but the memory of the time when he was your angel will stay with you forever. It’s Dean’s idea to have a farewell party in a bar. It’s Jody’s idea for that bar to be a jazz bar. Gabriel flies you to the bar and kisses you goodbye,

“You can go back to a normal life, now. Cas will fly you home after the party, without us in your life you won’t be a target anymore.”

You blink back your tears as you tell him goodbye, “I would always trust you to keep me safe, but I know that this was temporary. Thank you.”

As he flies away you join your friends at a table by the bar. You look around at Sam who is studying his beer very closely, Castiel who is sitting awfully close to Dean, who is pretending not to notice, Jody who is shaking her head at Donna, who looks like she trying not to cry, and you try to think of something to say to these people who have really become your family over the last month. Suddenly, you hear it. THE song. The song that Gabriel hummed to calm you, that he hummed when you were in the shower, that he hummed as you fell asleep in his arms. The song that has played in the back of your mind for the last month every time you were close to him. You look up as the man on stage begins to sing,

“ _I've got you_

_under my skin_

_I’ve got you,_

_deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart_

_that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you_

_under my skin_.”

 

No. A sharp pain stabs your heart and your vision blurs as he continues,

“ _I'd tried so_

_not to give in,_

_and I said to myself_

_this affair it never will go so well,_

_but why should I try to resist_

_when baby I know so well._

_That I've got you_

_under my skin.”_

 

The pain has become a living thing coursing through your veins spreading from your heart until your body becomes numb. He still sings.

_“I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_for the sake of having you near_

_in spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_and repeats, repeats in my ear_

_Don't you know, you fool you never can win._

_Use your mentality wake up to reality_

_and each time I do just the thought of you_

_makes me stop before I begin_

_'Cause I've got you under my skin.”_

Dean comes over and tries to figure out how to help, but he knows there’s not anything for him to fight. He puts his hand on your shoulder and lets you lean into him as your heart breaks, each tear feels like the hole inside of you is growing. The last verse of the song begins and you swear you hear Gabriel singing in your ear,

“ _I would sacrifice anything come what might_

_for the sake of having you near_

_in spite of a warning voice comes in the night_

_and repeats how it yells in my ear,_

_don't you know, you fool,_

_that ain't no just win,_

_why not use your mentality, wake up,_

_step up to reality_

_and each time I do_

_just the thought of you makes me stop_

_just before I begin,_

_because I've got you under my skin._

_Yeah, you grab me under my skin.”_

As the song ends, Dean steps back and says, “About fucking time, Gabe.”

“What?” you ask spinning around to see that it was Gabriel singing in your ear. “How? Why are you here?”

“You were calling my name,” he says with tears in his eyes, “You were crying and calling my name. I thought you would be better without me, safer, I didn’t think you would want the life I could give you. But this, I can’t leave you like this.”

“Then don’t leave me,” you croak out, “I love you, don’t leave me.”

“I love you, too,” he says, “I fell in love with you as I watched over you, and more in love as I spent the days and nights with you. I couldn’t tell you, so I hummed it instead.”

“I’m glad you did,” you say, “but can you just kiss me now.”

He smiles your favorite cocky smile and sweeps you into his arms for a full-blown leaning you back movie-romance style kiss, and you think yes, you definitely have a sweet tooth.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Under my Skin by Frank Sinatra. Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1AHec7sfZ8 I hope you enjoyed/made it through this longer-than-intended fic! Please let me know if you did.


End file.
